¿Lu tiene NOVIO?
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Ace y Sabo adoraban a Luffy,darían la vida por ella y harían la vida miserable a quien la hiciese llorar. Sabo, forzosamente y con dolor, tal vez entenderia que Luffy un dia tendría a alguien a quien mirara de manera romantica pero Ace no. Para Ace, Luffy se volveria monja o practicaría el celibato toda su vida. Aunque ni Ace ni Sabo sabian que Luffy ya tenia novio. MarcoxFem!Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, se que es algo raro ver esta pareja ...lo se a mi tambien me pareció raro la primera vez pero me volvi totalmente adicta a esos dos, en especial a Marco. No se cuantos caps tenga este fic pero las ideas no dejan de moverse en mi cabeza lol.**

 **Habra algunas escenas subidas de todo, algunas malas palabras, muchos celos y exageradamente demasiado complejo de hermana.**

 **Psdt. Marco Phoenix is sexy as hell!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... quien sabe para el 2030 me pertenezca la primera letra si es que sigo ahorrando. Y^Y**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Preparativos parte I**

Marco termino de apilar los últimos documentos que tenia pendientes para luego revisar la hora en su reloj mientras sonreía de lado, aun tenia el tiempo de sobra para recoger a su novia así que no había prisa por salir aunque sentía un cosquilleo interno ante el hecho de ser él quien la recogiera de la terminal y no algún familiar o alguno de sus amigos.

Marco se paso una mano por sus cabellos sin ser consiente de que tenia una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa, una que nunca nadie le había visto a excepción de su novia. Ya quería verla, abrazarla, besarla y volver a decirle cuanto la quería. Vaya, hasta en su mente sonaba como un idiota enamorado, y es que solo pensar en ella le hacia recordar esa gran sonrisa que le contagiaba a devolvérsela, esa risa curiosa que le había encantado desde el primer momento en el que la conocio, esa suave piel tostada por el sol, esos enormes ojos negros de cachorrito, sus suaves cabellos azabaches, esa pequeña pero atractiva cicatriz bajo su ojos que no hacia mas que darle un toque misterioso, su desbordante energía, su alegría por vivir, las graciosas ocurrencias que podía llegar a tener, el modo infantil en el que actuaba, su determinación y fuerza de voluntad para hacer todo lo que se proponía.

Esa pequeña pelinegra había calado hondo en él y podía decir sin error a equivocarse que la amaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser, la amaba como nunca imagino amar a nadie.

-Hazlo en nombre de nuestra amistad.

Marco ni se molesto en voltear a mirar a su pelirrojo amigo, le había estado ignorando desde que llego con esa ridícula petición así que podía ignorarle algunos minutos mas aunque ya no tenia la escusa de su papeleo. _Ugh, papeleo._

-Ya he dicho que no, Thach.

Para futuras ocasiones cerraría la puerta de su oficina, es mas, la trancaría con su escritorio.

-Hazlo en nombre de los favores que me debes.–En esta ocasión el rubio si volteo solo para alzar una ceja de manera incrédula a lo que Thach estaba a punto de abortar la misión pero recordó a ese duo de chicas que le esperaban. Su noche loca dependía de la piña.–Te deberé otro favor. Por mucho que me agrade a idea, no me puedes dejar solo con dos chicas. Una de ellas no aceptara y la otra por amistad tampoco.

Thach maldijo la ley de amistad femenina.

Marco reviso el reloj en su muñeca para empezar a recoger sus cosas, no quería llegar tarde ni hacer esperar a Lu.

-Pídeselo a otro, yoi.

Thach sintió ganas de llorar.

-¡Ya lo hice!

El rubio soltó un suspiro antes de mirar la cara suplicante de su mejor amigo.

-Ace, Sabo o Rakuyo. Cualquiera de esos tres te acompañaría tras un par de ruegos, yoi.

En vista de la clara negativa que Marco estaba dando, Thach no tuvo mas opción que llegar a la segunda fase, hacerse el trágico con estilo. Se paro derecho.

-Mi apiñalado amigo,–Marco ni se molesto ante el insulto. ¿Quién lo haría cuando Thach te llama del mismo modo desde el kinder?.–se lo he pedido a todos los solteros y a los hermanos y mejores amigos de estos pero estan ocupados. Izo se negó luego de patearme el trasero.–El rubio miro con incredulidad a su pelirrojo amigo antes de palmearse la cara, Thach había perdido el juicio si tan siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle al crossdresser.–Haruta es mujer, y me mataría si tan siquiera se lo insinuó. –Tal vez no lo había perdido del todo.–Vista tiene que terminar el papeleo que se le atraso.–Marco asintió, había dicho una y mil veces al pelinegro con bigote que tratase de completar su papeleo antes de aceptar todas las invitaciones de tomar que Thach proponía. Eh aquí las dulces consecuencias, le enviaría un mensaje luego para burlarse y decirle el tan merecido ¨te lo dije¨.–Rakuyo va ir con Namur a dejar unos papeles en la Grand Line.–Eso ya lo sabia, Oyaji le había pedido que les encargase la tarea mientras se encontraba en el hospital.–Curiel tiene que recoger a su madre al aeropuerto y Atmos va a tener una cita a ciegas,.–Marco alzo una ceja algo dudoso.–Si, yo tampoco lo creí.–Pese a que no lo pareciese, Atmos era el hombre con la peor de las suertes al no poder hablar mas de dos palabras frente a una mujer desconocida, a Haruta no le había hablado hasta la tercera semana de conocerla y Izo le hablo al final de la primera aunque aquello fue después de saber que era hombre.

-Aun recuerdo como se desmayo la primera vez que Haruta choco manos con él–Compraría un buen sake para Atmos, lo necesitaría.

Thach asintió. Sentía verdadera lastima por Atmos.

Marco casi rio al ver como la expresión de Thach cambiaba en un segundo a una de lo mas exasperada.

-Y ese par de hermanos, esos sacrílegos–Thach alzo los brazos como símbolo de exasperación.–¡Esos herejes!– _¿Cómo era que ningún hombre soltero quería salir con él y dos bellas mujeres?_ –ni Ace, ni Sabo quieren ir por que su hermanita llega hoy a vivir con ellos y tienen que tener todo listo para cuando llegue–El pelirrojo podía entender que ambos hermanos se preocupasen por su hermana pero bien podía ir solo uno de ellos, se había esperanzado en Ace pero este fue el mas firme de los dos hermanos en darle la negativa por mas raro que fuese ya que Ace era quien generalmente salía a divertirse con él. Traidor.

Thach miro de la manera mas suplicante que pudo a su mejor amigo casi hermano.

-No.

Thach miro con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito al rubio trajeado.

-Marco, por piedad, por todo lo sacrosanto que tengas, te lo pido, acompáñame a mi cita doble, te aseguro que las chicas son un par de bombones. –Y si que lo eran, aun le debía una semana de almuerzos a Rakuyo por conseguirle el teléfono de ambas modelos.

Marco termino de romper las esperanzas del pelirrojo al negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo, mi novia llega hoy, yoi.

 _¿Por qué, Enel?¿Porque?_

Thach no sabia a quien mas acudir por lo que tendría que apelar a su amistad de años, décadas. Eso siempre funcionaba con Marco sin importar que.

-Marco, amigo, camarada, colega, hermano, hazlo por los años de..–A Thach se le agrandaron los ojos por la sorpresa cuando proceso de manera correcta las palabras de Marco; detuvo cualquier clase de movimiento que fuese a hacer al señalar con un dedo acusador al rubio quien terminaba de colocar sus cosas en un maletín de forma tranquila.–¡¿DESDE CUANDO TIENES NOVIA?!

La puerta de la oficina de Marco se abrió violentamente dejando ver una figura mas que conocida, tanto Marco como Thach pudieron ver la sonrisa gatuna que Izo tenia.

El crossdresser se acerco caminando con la gracia de una reyna hasta llegar a la altura de Thach y mirarle como si fuese una cucaracha, aun recordaba el escandalo que le hizo por que le acompañase a una cita doble, para luego volver a mirar al rubio. Izo miraba a Marco como un gato mira a un ratón antes de comérselo.

-¿Y Marco, se puede saber desde cuando tienes novia?

El rubio juraba trancar su puerta para los días venideros. Tenia que comprar muchos, muchos, muchos objetos pesados de ser posible. Primero Thach y ahora Izo ¿quien seguía?¿Haruta? mejor no llamaba mas demonios.

-Desde hace algún tiempo, yoi.

-¿Cuanto?–La curiosidad no solo era palpable en los ojos de Izo sino también en su voz.

-El suficiente, yoi.–Izo hizo una mueca, esa era la clase de respuesta que no le gustaban y se lo iba a recordar al rubio cuando Thach escogió ese momento para hablar, tal vez luego le daría otra paliza.

-¡¿Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo?!

Marco soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Se los dije, yoi–Y lo había hecho solo que tal vez había escogido un momento no tan oportuno para decirles y que lo recordasen. Tanto Izo como Thach negaron aquella declaración.–El ultimo año de la universidad en la fiesta de celebración del fin de los exámenes, yoi.

-Recuerdo eso.– La iluminación pareció llegar al crossdresser.

Thach simplemente negó, en esa ocasión había estado como una cuba antes de llegar tan siquiera a la media noche por lo que se perdió muchas cosas pero Izo recordaba haber escuchado a un borracho Marco decir que tenia novia pero tras días posteriores descarto aquello al no oír nada de ello por segunda vez.

-¿Y quien es?

Izo mataba por meterse en la vida de los demás y eso Marco lo sabia mejor que nadie pero pese a saberlo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cariñosa apareciese en su cara así como su mirada se suavizase.

 _Interesante._

Si antes Izo tenia algo de la curiosidad ahora mataría, literalmente, por saber lo que pasaba; era capas de cortar el copete de Thach por ello porque ¿quién era esa chica que hacia sonreír a Marco de ese modo?

-Es la chica mas comelona, energética, graciosa, agradable, curiosa, fuerte, sin ningún sentido de la vergüenza que puedas encontrar, yoi.

Aquella descripción decía mucho y a la vez poco. Izo quería mas detalles.

Thatch frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de un detalle de dimensiones continentales.

-Marco tienes 25 años, hace 2 años que terminamos la universidad. Vivimos en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, te vemos la cara prácticamente todos los días y a todas horas sin contar el trabajo.–Marco sabia que estaba frito.–¿Cómo es que nunca hemos visto entrar o salir a nadie de tu apartamento?¿o es que no existe?

El rubio había esperado que Izo fuese quien se diese cuenta de ese pequeño detalle pero Thach vivía al costado de su departamento y se conocían prácticamente desde el vientre, no le podía mentir.

Izo asintió a las palabras del pelirrojo a la vez que miro expectante a Marco quien simplemente se resigno.

-No me van a dejar hasta que se los cuente. ¿No es así, yoi?

-No.–Ambos hombres tenían una mirada firme.

Marco suspiro ante la negativa.

-Hasta ayer vivía en el East Blue pero vendrá a terminar la escuela en New World, yoi.

Silencio.

Tanto Izo como Thach se quedaron en shock por diferentes motivos pero el crossdresser fue el primero en reaccionar cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos para luego mirar de manera suplicante al rubio.

-Marco, por todos mi juego de delineadores de edición limitada dime que no dijiste ¨escuela¨.

Marco no vatio ni una pestaña ya que sabia como podrían reaccionar ambos hombres ante lo que les diría.

-Tiene 17 años, yoi.

Thach por fin salió de su shock poniendo la cara mas feliz del día.

-Bastardo suertudo, este es mi amigo.

El pelirrojo iba a correr a felicitar a su amigo casi hermano pero un vistazo a Izo le hizo optar por la opción mas inteligente, alejarse de la zona de peligro.

-¡¿Estas loco?!–Thach se alejo unos cuantos pasos mas, no quería recibir otra paliza de Izo, muchas gracias.–¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?!

Marco trago grueso al ver como Izo parecía que de un momento a otro le arrancaría la cabeza.

-Izo, cálmate y escúchame antes de que te crees una telenovela hindú en la cabeza, yoi.–Estaba jodido pero aun así puso sus manos delante de si mismo tratando de apaciguarle lo cual pareció calmar ligeramente el humor homicida del crossdresser.

El mencionado jalo una de las sillas de la oficina de Marco para sentarse de manera delicada y cruzarse de piernas con todo el estilo y la gracia haciendo flotar ligeramente su kimono, su porte de diva no se lo dejaba a nadie.

-Será mejor que este bueno.

Thach también jalo una silla viendo expectante a su mejor amigo.

Tanto Thach como Izo tenían un millón de preguntas en sus cabeza y no dejarían a Marco antes de que les contestase todo de principio a fin.

-Yo tampoco quería que las cosas fueran así pero solo pasaron, yoi.–Y era verdad, la diferencia de edades era un problema donde sea que iban pero aun así Luffy siempre supo como colarse en su corazón.–Además de que tengo el permiso de su padre.–Marco aun recordaba como obtuvo la aprobación del padre y abuelo de la menor y era algo que nunca olvidaría, su pisoteado orgullo no se lo permitiría. Nunca. Jamás de los jamases. Nunca debía enojar a un Monkey.

Izo se cruzo de brazos visiblemente frustrado ya que para él, Marco era prácticamente como un hermano responsable y el hecho de que se metiese con una menor de edad era casi impensable aunque sabia que era cierto, Marco nunca les mentiría pero el hecho de salir con alguien menor de edad le traería muchos problemas mas aun si es que alguien quería perjudicarle.

 _¿Cómo te metiste en eso, Marco?_

El crossdresser soltó un suspiro resignado antes de mirar directamente a los ojos azules del rubio.

-Ten cuidado en donde se dejan ver, son 8 años los que se llevan y por mas permiso paternal que tengas a nadie en New World le va gustar ver a alguien mayor con una adolecente.

Marco no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de medio lado ya que sabia que Izo estaba de lo mas preocupado aunque no lo dijese en voz alta.

-Gracias, Izo

Izo bufo.

-No hagas ninguna tontería.

Thach vio que el momento de peligro había pasado por lo que decidió preguntar lo que le venia carcomiendo la mente desde hace unos minutos

-¿Se quedara en tu departamento?

Tanto el crossdresser como el rubio miraron mal al pelirrojo que movía las cejas de manera sugestiva. ¿Es que Thach no sabia leer el ambiente?

-No. Se quedara en la casa de sus hermanos, yoi.–Marco se levanto de su asiento estirándose para luego ver la hora en su reloj y coger su maletín. Aun no conocía a los hermanos de Luffy pero ella le había dicho que quería una sorpresa, cumpliría sus deseos.–Y si no me voy ahora llego tarde para recogerla, yoi.

Si bien Izo y Thach se morían por bombardear con millones de preguntas sobre la reciien descubierta relación de su estoico amigo, este ya se había ido antes de que pudiesen decir tan siquiera una sola palabra mas aunque cuando Izo y Thach se miraron mutuamente llegaron a un acuerdo mudo. Al día siguiente acosarían a Marco para que les dijese todo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, ante todo FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!... ahora al fic, espero que la tardanza no sea tanta para la proxima u.u ...**

 **Love D. Campbell: No estas ni enterada de cuantas malas pasadas pasara nuestra adorable piña :3 ya veras lo que pasa en el cap solo mantente leyendo.. uhmmm creo que hubo un malentendido pero lo entenderas apenas leas este cap y si es que relees el anterior... feliz año!**

 **onepiece1590: Holaaa! sera largo de eso estoy mas que segura, el como consiguio la aprovacion de Dragon y Garo aun es un vergonzoso secreto pero puede que Lu lo revele en el futuro... Existe unicamente 1 fic largo de fem lu x marco y esta incompleto, es mas ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llama pero me encanto, lastima que este incompleto...anyway, voy a completar este asi como todos mis fic cueste lo que me cueste!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: Creeme que habran momentos tipo wtf pero Ace... seguira siendo Ace en todos los sentidos sobre protectores como dice el resumen, Sabo ... hombre, este si es un caso serio, me voy a divertir mucho jugando con el. Ya consegui otro portatil asi que puedo volver a desplegar mi ¿creatividad? lo que sea -.- la cosa es que puedo volver a escribir yay! Feliz año!... ups casi lo olvido, mas que nada Marco fue bufon por si te lo preguntas, tal vez haga un flash back de ello.**

 **just-one-dream: Hola! apresio mucho que lo leas aun con la barrera del idioma! tratare de responder tus reviews con la mayor claridad que pueda aunque no garantizo mucho ya que suelo tener muchos errores ortograficos lol. Awww gracias! Marco es uno de mis personajes fav tambien por eso lo uso como Psdt. de cada fic de OP.**

 **Evdia-Swan: Lo siento tanto! no sabia que habia asado tanto hasta que vi tu comentario, es mas no me habia pasado mucho por aqui!**

 **Miguel. puentedejesus: Me alegra que te gustase!**

 **Psdt. Marco is sexy as hell!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... habria mucho yaoi, sip soy yaoista de corazon pero hay veces en las que hago excepciones como en este fic lol.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Preparativos parte II**

Ace empezó a maldecir el momento en el que compraron muebles tan pesados. ¿De que estaban hechos? ¿piedras?

-Hey, Sabo ayúdame a mover el sofá.

Ace escucho el sonido de los platos siendo apilados con más fuerza. _Oh- Oh._

-Estoy ocupado, arréglatelas solo.

-El sofá pesa más que tú y yo juntos. –Y aquello era decir mucho. –Ayúdame a moverlo que tengo que aspirar debajo.

El suspiro del rubio desde la cocina fue de lo más audible.

-Espera que tengo que terminar de lavar los platos.

Ace rodo los ojos. Sabo había estado prácticamente encerando cada rincón de la cocina desde que llegaron y de eso habían pasado horas.

Después de que Sabo, por fin, ayudo a Ace a mover los sofás la sala de estar esta por fin tenía un aspecto más pulcro o al menos hacia la alusión a ello. El pecoso suspiro satisfecho, ahora solo le faltaba terminar de recoger todas las latas de cervezas, envolturas de bocadillos y botellas de sake, papeles y quien sabe que mas cachivaches que andaban desparramados por el suelo alfombrado.

Ace gruño exasperado.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que se nos acumuló todo?!

Sabo ni siquiera salió de la cocina, pero el aura de muerte se sintió hasta donde se encontraba el pecoso.

-Es que ALGUIEN decidió celebrar su acenso aquí en vez de en un bar ¿no es así nuevo Segundo Ejecutivo?

Ace sudo balas, era mejor cambiar la conversación si quería seguir vivo para cuando su Luffy llegase.

-¿Por qué Lu no quería que la recojamos de la estación?

La verdad sea dicha, Ace fue el primero en quejarse sobre el asunto de no poder ir a recoger a su energética hermana apenas se enteró que alguien más la recogería, pero nunca pregunto razones solo se quejó.

Sabo se quedó en silencio por un momento, a el tampoco le había gustado la idea, pero no podía hacer nada ya que Luffy no había dado ni tiempo de replicar cuando corto la llamada.

-Dijo que la traería alguien–Sabo sonrió de lado, al menos haría rabiar un poco a Ace.– tal vez Nami.

El rubio rio bajo guando escucho blasfemar a Ace.

-¿La bruja pelirroja?– El hecho de que Ace no gustase de Nami era un hecho más que conocido, incluso el mismo Sabo no le gustaba demasiado la mujer por la simple razón de que la esta sería capaz de vender lo que fuese por un precio exorbitante. Tanto el rubio como el pecoso siempre habían tenido el miedo latente de que Nami usase a Luffy para alguna de sus formas de hacer dinero, aunque sabían que Nami sería incapaz de hacer algo que perjudicase a Lu.

Sabo apilo el ultimo plato y empezó a colocarlos en los lugares correspondientes.

Ace termino de cerrar la última bolsa de basura no sin antes preguntarse cómo diablos había llegado a encontrar el gafete de Thach entre las envolturas, ya se lo entregaría mañana. El pecoso dejo las bolsas para sacarlas luego y se fue con direccion a la cocina.

-Si, ella y el resto de los amigos de Lu ya están aquí para hacer su último año.– Sabo le señalo los platos a Ace apenas le vio entrar en una clara señal para que le ayudase a acomodarlos.

-¿Desde cuándo están aquí?

Ace apilo la mayor cantidad de platos que pudo y los llevo a los estantes, la cantidad de platos que tenían era ridícula.

-Una semana, creo–Sabo frunció el ceño, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo había algo que no cuadraba con la sorpresiva mudanza de Luffy– ¿No te parece raro que el tío Dragón dejase venir a Lu asi sin más? – Aquello era demasiado raro. Millones de veces tanto Ace como el habían tratado de convencer a su tio de que dejase a Luffy con ellos pero no habían obtenido ningún resultado, ¿qué había cambiado?

Ace simplemente se encogió de hombros lo que casi causa que los platos se le cayesen.

Las miradas reprobatorias de Sabo quemaba en la espalda del pecoso.

Sabo coloco el último de los platos. Ahora le faltaba la cubertería… Castraría a Ace si es que volvía a hacer cualquier tipo de fiesta en su casa.

-Rou y Roger le convencieron de que se quedase con nosotros y no en un apartamento, pensé que tu habías hablado con ellos. –Ahora Ace también se encontraba desconcertado. Cuando llamo a su madre esta solo le dijo que había costado mucho convencer a su tío de que dejase a Luffy quedarse con ellos.

-No fui yo, además me entere el mismo día que tu aunque tambien el abuelo se hizo su teatro para meter a Lu en uno de esos apartamentos de la marina así que el que convencieran al tío Dragón no fue tan difícil que digamos.

-¿Es que Garp no se cansa?

-Al menos con nosotros ya se rindió.

El pecoso hizo una mueca.

-Ni tanto–Ace soltó un suspiro pesado cuando sintió el vibrar de su celular. –Aun recibo mensajes de la marina en mi celular.

-Bloquea el número.

Ace dejo de acomodar los cubiertos para mirar traicionado a su rubio hermano mientras colocaba una mano en su corazón como si este estuviese herido.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, mal hermano?!

Ahora fue el turno de Sabo para rodar los ojos.

-Es sentido común, drama queen.– Sabo se alejó de Ace y su drama, al menos por un rato ya que tenía que hacer la cena de bienvenida de su pequeña hermana. Primero sacaría las especias y los utensilios, así Ace no le molestaría. Esperaba.

En vista de que el rubio no prestaba ni la más mínima atención, Ace dejo de hacer berrinche no sin antes sacar su celular y bloquear el número de la marina.

\- ¿Que cenaremos?

-Estofado de carne, es el favorito de Lu.

-Todo lo que tenga carne es el favorito de Lu.

Sabo sonrió de lado a lo que Ace simplemente soltó una corta carcajada.

-El de los tres, pecas.

Ace podía contar con los dedos de la mano quienes tenían la potestad de llamarle de ese modo, entre ellos su rubio hermano, el resto estaba más que muerto si es que tan siquiera lo intentaban.

-Tengo hambre.

-Prepárate algo, no soy tu criada.

\- ¿Ahora quien es drama queen?

Sabo simplemente bufo mientras iba en dirección al refrigerador lleno de fotos imantadas, en la mayoría de ellas se encontraba Luffy con ellos, aunque el sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba le cubría medio rostro en la mayoría de las fotografías. Luffy debía de haber crecido desde la última vez que la vio.

Sabo no se había percatado pero una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Que hay en el refrigerador?– El rubio parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de su ensoñación.

-No le he abierto aun por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Piensas demasiado para abrirlo.

 _¿Cómo es que aún no había cometido fratricidio?_ Sabo soltó un suspiro, pronto sus labores de cocinero se incrementarían… y sus ganas de estrangular también.

El rubio por fin abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con una de sus peores pesadillas, lo peor de lo peor, lo prácticamente impensable en una de las casas D.

Santa mierda.

Era la desgracia absoluta.

El pecoso sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna.

-Ace ¿no se supone que llenarías el refrigerador?

El tono de Sabo prometía dolor, mucho dolor.

-Lo olvide.

Sabo cerró la puerta del refrigerador con tanta fuerza que lo hizo temblar. _Oh-Oh._

Por un momento Ace tuvo el deja vu de estar viendo a Been, el amigo del padrino de Luffy.

-¡Esta semana era tu turno y Luffy no tardará en llegar, joder!

Sabo se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien tranquilo, razonante y consiente, pero en estas situaciones de emergencia podría hasta ponerse a blasfemar en tailandes.

Ace sabía que solo tenía una opción para salvar su pellejo en esos momentos o vería el lado oscuro de su hermano. _Oh no señor, el había sido un buen samaritano como para volver a ver ese lado del rubio._

-Cogeré el auto.

-Si no estás aquí en menos de media hora, el puño del amor del abuelo habrá sido una suave caricia.

Ace desapareció en menos de un segundo.

* * *

Marco era el único que esperaba en aquella sección de la terminal lo cual no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Era muy escasas las personas procedentes del East Blue. El rubio sentía una mezcla de emociones surcar su cuerpo, había estado de ese modo desde que se enteró que Lu llegaba. La extrañaba tanto.

 _Luffy._

Marco sonrió de manera cálida ante el pensamiento de tener a su energética novia nuevamente entre sus brazos, si bien era más que conocido por siempre mantener la calma y mostrar su lado más tranquilo con Luffy todo cambiaba. Absolutamente todo. Desde que la conoció así había sido, no le había importado la distancia que les separaba, menos aún las horas que le tomaba, cada que tenía más de dos días libres, llegar a donde su novia vivía.

El rubio se paró de un salto apenas escucho la primera alarma del tren al llegar.

El tren tuvo un retraso aproximadamente 18 minutos con 37 segundos según el reloj del rubio. ¿Por qué tardo tanto?

Marco no sabía porque puerta saldría Lu por lo que fue caminando a lo largo del tren, revisando todas las puertas.

-¡PIÑA-CHAN!

En menos de un segundo Marco fue tacleado por la espalda.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
